This invention relates to marking substrates.
One technique for marking substrates is known as laser marking. In laser marking, radiation is directed onto a substrate to modify the substrate, or a coating on the substrate, in a way that induces a change in the substrate or coating that can be detected optically. For example, the substrate may be aluminum beverage cans that are oriented such that the radiation can be directed to the bottom of the can for marking indicia. The radiation can be directed, or addressed, in a pattern over the substrate such that a desired image is rendered.
The invention relates to marking substrates. For example, the substrate can be a coating, such as a laser sensitive coating, that can be applied on a beverage can, such as on the bottom or the neck of the can, for marking indicia such as date codes, lot numbers, promotional indicia, graphics, and sell by dates. In addition, the substrate can also be used for identification of parts, such as automotive parts, e.g., oil filters, two-piece cans, three-piece cans, aerospace parts, and saw blades.
In one aspect, the invention features a marking composition including a polymerizable first material that comprises silicon, and a second material capable of extending polymeric chains of the first material, wherein the marking composition is capable of undergoing a change that can be detected optically when the composition is contacted with energy.
Embodiments include one or more of the following features. The second material is capable of crosslinking with the first material. The second material includes a polyol, e.g., a diol and/or a triol. The first material includes a silicone resin, e.g., one that includes a combined aromatic and aliphatic substituted silicone resin. The first material includes a phenyl methyl silicone resin. The ratio of phenyl to methyl groups is between about 0.4:1 and 2.1:1. The composition further includes a crosslinking agent, e.g., a silane. The composition further includes a blocked crosslinking agent, e.g., a carbamate. The composition further includes a catalyst, e.g., a platinum-based catalyst, a zinc-based catalyst, and/or a Lewis acid. The composition further includes an optical tag.
In another aspect, the invention features a marking composition, including a polymerizable silicone resin, a crosslinking agent capable of crosslinking with the resin, and a polyol capable of extending polymeric chains of the silicone resin, wherein the marking composition is capable of undergoing a change that can be detected optically when the composition is contacted with energy.
In some embodiments, the composition includes about 10 to about 90 percent of the resin, about 0.1 to about 9 percent of the crosslinking agent, and about 1 to about 10 percent of the polyol.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of marking a substrate. The method includes contacting the substrate with a composition having a polymerizable first material that comprises silicon, and a second material capable of extending chains of the first material, and contacting the composition with energy to produce a change in the composition that can be detected optically.
Embodiments include one or more of the following features. The first material comprises a silicone resin and the second material comprises a polyol. The method further includes curing the composition. The method further includes contacting the substrate with a second composition comprising a crosslinking agent. The crosslinking agent includes a silane. The substrate can be a beverage can. Contacting the composition with energy includes forming a marking indicative of a date. The energy is delivered from a laser.
In another aspect, the invention features an article including a substrate and a marking composition, as described herein, on the substrate.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of marking a substrate. The method includes applying to the substrate a coating as described herein and irradiating the coated substrate in a desired pattern with select radiation effective to induce a color change or contrast. In other embodiments, the coating is applied to a metal substrate, such as a beverage can. The coating is irradiated in a pattern indicating indicia.
Embodiments may have one or more of the following advantages. The coating may be colorless, clear, and/or transparent prior to irradiation. As a result, the underlying substrate, and any markings directly on the coated substrate, will be visible in areas not exposed to radiation.
The coatings may also be strongly adherent to a wide variety of substrate materials, for example, metals, such as aluminum, tin, or stainless steel, as well as glass, paper, and packaging film. For example, the composition provides good adhesion of lased coatings to the bottom of cans, as measured by a xe2x80x9cdome inversionxe2x80x9d test sometimes used by beverage can printers. In this test, fluid inside the can may freeze, which causes the can to expand and to push the bottom of the can outwardly. In some circumstances, in order for a coating formed on the bottom of the can to be acceptable to industry standards, the coating preferably does not fracture or flake off the bottom surface. The coating is resistant to thermal shock degradation, e.g., when cans are at room temperature and receive a beverage at about 43-47xc2x0 F.
In some applications, by applying a coating composition to a substrate, e.g., a beverage can, the substrate may be marked in a production environment, e.g., one having relatively high line speed, e.g., about 1250 cans/min, and a relatively fast rate of imaging, e.g., about 250 microsecond pulse for each pixel of marking.
The coating is stable until imaged, i.e., there is a relatively long shelf life without substantial contrast development or discoloration until a laser addresses the coating. The coating is also stable at relatively high temperatures, e.g., 200xc2x0 C. minimum without substantial discoloration or visual degradation, e.g., a color shift. The coating can be delivered from an environmentally friendly solvent, followed by evaporation of the solvent. The coating can be delivered as a 100% reactive fluid. By adjusting the rheological properties of the coating fluid, various application methods can be used. Such methods include, for example, spraying, lithographic pressing, and reciprocal pad printing. The applied coating can be cured by thermal treatment, e.g., at 200xc2x0 C. in less than 2 minutes or less than 1 minute.
All composition percentages given are weight percent.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.